


A Little Give and Take

by Epicocity



Series: The Ancienverse [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicocity/pseuds/Epicocity
Summary: Ancienverse. Oneshot. Aria was taught to always give. Serena believed she always received. Ash stood as the middle-ground, pulling in both directions and inspiring countless others to take a step forward; even if it meant Aria learning the benefits of receiving, and Serena learning that she gave all too freely. Because life isn't all give and no take. It's an exchange. Amourshipping.Posted on fanfiction.net.





	A Little Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Another oneshot? That's right! Once again, this is a follow-up within the realm of "Love in the Time of Teamwork" set in the midst of XYZ 20, which is, as you know, the final episode of the Master Class. Truly, in this case, you don't need to read that first story. This is the kind of story where all but a few lines will make sense without it, as it merely helps to illustrate a point. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Author: Epicocity
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Pairings: Amourshipping, naturally.
> 
> P.S. I've been thinking about adding image covers to each of the Pokémon stories so no one gets confused…but I have no idea what kind of pictures to use!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Pokémon. That should have been obvious.

**A Little Give and Take**

An Amourshipping Pokémon Oneshot

"Aria, are you decent?" called the voice from outside the Kalos Queen's dressing room door. She smiled a little, recognizing the voice all too well.

Buttoning her shirt up, she called, "Yes, Palermo. Come on in."

The door opened and Aria turned her head to see the older woman enter the room. As usual, she was hardly wearing a smile on her lips, but the Kalos Queen had long come to expect that. Even when she had first won the title of Kalos Queen, Palermo could barely offer a twitch upward of her lips. Now that she had defended her title, she expected even less. The door closed behind the older woman as Aria pinned some earrings to her ears. The older woman, her "master", sighed a little as she watched her. This made Aria turn her head out of interest.

"Did you enjoy the Master Class?" Aria asked. Palermo didn't respond, though it wasn't like the pinkette figured she would. "How's Serena's hand?"

"It would appear to be fine," Palermo finally grunted out, like the answer was being wringed from a sponge. "That girl is as reckless as you once were. She could have broken her wrist, yet she still went on with the performance."

"I guess he rubbed off on her a little too much," Aria giggled out, turning back toward the mirror. Looking at her reflection, Aria frowned a little. Something seemed off, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Palermo was finally on the move, taking a seat on a chair in the room and folding her hands on her lap.

"He?" Palermo asked, as though concerned about Serena and "him". Aria's frown deepened for just a moment before she shrugged it off and turned to Palermo with yet another giggle.

"Her boyfriend, Ash," Aria said plainly. Palermo blinked, hardly betraying her reaction. That was so like her, and Aria didn't wait around for the older woman to respond, focusing instead on her hair. As she did, she let her thoughts wander. How long had it been since the Kalos Team Tournament? A month or so? It was amazing to have seen how much Serena had grown in that time, but more than that was the way Ash and all his friends supported her so fully in the finals of the Master Class. She had to wonder if it would have been the same had the runner-up and he not been dating.

"So, she has a boyfriend, does she? That may complicate things…" Palermo expressed, a sigh on her lips. Her hands now reached up and began to play around with her sunglasses.

"You didn't…?" Aria asked, knowing to what Palermo was likely referring. "You asked her to train under you, didn't you? To surpass me?"

"You can't be Kalos Queen forever," Palermo snapped, closing her sunglasses at the same time. "In either case, that hardly matters. Tell me about this Ash."

Now it was Aria's turn to blink. She hardly expected Palermo of all people to be interested in anyone, much less someone of the male persuasion who wasn't Pierre (not that she was into Pierre, but he  _was_  the announcer for the Showcases, after all). Aria put a finger to her chin in thought, tapping it lightly while she tried to figure out how to explain the raven-haired trainer to her mentor. When she couldn't come up with the most eloquent way to describe him, she just sighed lightly and decided to describe him the best she could.

"He's Serena's boyfriend…or at least, I'd imagine they're still together, considering what they went through," she finally said, like that was the easiest way to describe him.

"Aria…" Palermo said harshly, making the Kalos Queen wince just a little bit. "You're beating around the bush uselessly. A Kalos-"

"A Kalos Queen must always choose her words wisely, so they don't confuse others. I remember, Master Palermo," Aria assured her with a smile. "Okay, you remember the Kalos Team Tournament I took part in a month ago?"

"Oh, you mean the one I advised you against, and yet you still tagged along with Monsieur Pierre and completely had your secret identity blown?" Palermo asked, her lips finally turning upward into a smirk. Aria laughed with embarrassment a little, facing the mirror again to finish brushing her hair.

"Yeah…that one…" she said with another nervous laugh. "Anyway, Ash and Serena were part of the winning team."

"Ah…the boy with the Pikachu and Greninja," Palermo said, now nodding her head. From Aria's periphery, she could see a small, graceful smile on the woman's lips. It surprised her; to see Palermo actually look  _impressed_  with someone not in the Performer industry was a rarity, indeed. "I'm no connoisseur of battling, but he was rather impressive. That, and Pierre wouldn't shut up about him and some girl named Dawn when we last met up. For that matter, you lost to that girl in an  _Appeals Battle_  didn't you?"

"You know a battle is entirely different from a performance, and we're completely moving away from the point here," Aria protested. Palermo's smirk didn't leave her lips but she nodded her head to indicate that the pinkette was right. Aria breathed in before continuing on. "Anyway, after the tournament there was…a battle, to put it bluntly. Ash led the charge and was defeated…but he kept getting up, again and again. He didn't give up until it was all over. Until we'd won."

Aria now looked upward, her eyes staring at the ceiling but not seeing it. She could still remember the look in his eyes, and those fierce words. They were truly something she would never forget:  _My Pokémon will keep going, so I will, too. We never give up until the end! None of us are allowed to give up! No matter what happens, this is our world! And until our bones are broken and the breath leaves our bodies, we can't give up!_  Those words had struck such a chord in her. Battered, beaten…but going strong. Palermo's scoff dragged her back to reality. "He sounds like a reckless fool. No wonder that girl was willing to go on with a sprained wrist."

"He may be…but he's…he's something else, and there's no doubt that Serena has been inspired by him.  _I've_  been inspired by him," Aria admitted. She smiled at Palermo, like she was strongly trying to impart her feelings to her. It wasn't like she felt anything remotely romantic towards the boy; not only would that be an infringement of any friendship she had with Serena, but it would also just be a flat out lie, born from the fact that she simply admired him. "Palermo, weren't you and I like that once upon a time: pushing forward no matter what? Ash's words…what he said, what he did that night…I think they made me a better Kalos Queen, to be honest."

"How so? He seems like someone whose advice would simply lead you to an early grave."

"Because he told us to move forward." Palermo blinked again, sitting up just a little straighter. "He told us to not give up, and move towards our dreams. That week…I think  _I_ took a step forward."

"Hmm…did he now?" Palermo said wistfully. "He may be a reckless fool…but he certainly sounds to be an amazing young man. I can understand Serena's hesitation."

"Palermo…" Aria said, now quieter than she had before. Hearing her latest statement, Aria felt she had to correct something in her mentor's mind. She had been there that entire week. She had seen Serena grow, from the girl who shed tears over the abuse her Pokémon received to the young woman who stood before Zinnia and refused to move. Regardless of what her mentor thought… "Serena will surpass me someday, but I believe that she will do it without your help."

"Do you now?" Palermo asked, almost amused. "How so? You needed my help to become the Kalos Queen you are today. You needed to learn that lesson of giving and not taking. Can you truly say that a girl who doesn't learn from someone who has had that lesson hammered into them could surpass you?"

"Yes," Aria stated, the frown settling back on her face. She stood now, her grooming complete. She was still unhappy with her appearance, but like before, couldn't put a finger on what it was. There was just something lacking. "Because she grows…and she encourages growth. Because she's modest in her actions. Because I had given up in that moment, and she reached forward to pull me out of that darkness. You and her may believe she only receives from others, but I don't believe that is true. She gives very freely, expecting nothing in return, just like him.

"Because it's the little things, Palermo. A smile and joy is one thing, and I do believe she could master that, given time. Yet can either you or me truly say that faced with insurmountable odds, we'd be able to stand? Yet she stood. She took a step. Something so small, but so vital. That step inspired countless others, including my own. And…because she has so much love for others that I feel her heart could burst. Her Braixen evolved from love as did her Sylveon. She was willing to throw herself in the line of fire for the citizens of Ancien City despite not even knowing them. And her love for Ash…I have never seen nor felt that level of beauty or devotion.

"So, yes, Palermo, Serena will surpass me sooner rather than later. And she will likely do it without taking a word of advice from you."

"Well," Palermo said with a tone of finality to her voice, "I guess we'll just have to see tomorrow morning, won't we? You will take care, yes, Aria?"

"Of course, Master," Aria confirmed, the smile coming back to her face. "I am still the Kalos Queen, and I have certain duties to perform. I'll contact you when I get the chance."

"Very well," Palermo answered, whipping her sunglasses back on her face, despite it being nighttime. "Oh, and Aria, you may wish to consider a different look. I'm afraid you're all too recognizable now."

Aria just waved her mentor off as the older woman left the room, closing the door with a snap like always. Aria sighed, happy to be alone; she hadn't had much time off at all today, or in the days leading up to the Master Class. It was getting quite late now, and she was tired. She'd truly had to put on her best performance to hang on to her crown, and Serena had no doubt put her whole heart into her own. The thought made her smile…for just a moment. Now that she was alone, she let her smile fully drop as she stared into the mirror a final time. What was wrong with her appearance? Why was she so unhappy with it? And why did thinking about Serena make her start to feel so…inadequate?

Heaving a sigh, Aria decided that she'd rest on it…maybe go for a walk early tomorrow morning before Gloire City could wake up.  _Yes_ , she thought to herself,  _I think that would be a very good idea._

* * *

Ash couldn't sleep. He didn't know what it was but his body just didn't want to sleep. Okay, that was a lie. He knew exactly what it was that was bothering him: Serena looked worried. Ever since the Master Class had concluded, she'd looked concerned about something that was clearly on her mind. She wasn't telling him, though. Even when she wasn't heading to bed and he'd gone out to speak to her, she wouldn't tell him. It was enough to make him say something as they headed back into the Pokémon Center.

"Serena, you sure you don't want to tell me?" Ash asked her, looking at her in concern. He didn't like seeing his girlfriend so worried; mostly due to the fact that he felt it might be his fault because he wasn't always the greatest boyfriend material. Serena just turned to him at the door and smiled.

"I'm sure," Serena answered, leaning in and giving him a kiss. He returned it with a hug while Pikachu and Braixen took the chance to leave the couple alone. When Serena drew back, she smiled at him. "Ash, you're very sweet, but I'm afraid I have to do this on my own."

"Yeah, but…" Serena put a finger to his lips, her eyes closed in content.

"Ash," she said softly. He swallowed a little. "Don't worry; I've already made my decision."

He seriously had no idea what she meant by that, and as she wasn't saying anything, he figured it would be best not to push. Girls, even ones as lovely and sweet as Serena, could be scary when pushed. So, he let the issue drop. It didn't stop him from worrying, though. While Serena finally managed to get some sleep, Ash was tossing and turning, eventually knocking Pikachu off the bed accidentally at some point in the very early morning. When his best friend threatened to shock him from sleep deprivation, Ash decided that was the best moment to go for a walk. Pikachu would be more than fine on his own.

Getting dressed for the day with a yawn, Ash tiptoed out of the room. As he closed the door softly in the hopes of not waking anyone, he looked back at the peacefully sleeping Serena and smiled. She looked cute when she slept, and it made her seem so free of whatever worry was plaguing her. He still didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him. They were dating, weren't they? If something was worrying him, he'd be happy to tell her… _Well, I'm sure she'll tell me when she's ready._

Having concluded that in his head, Ash shut the door and took off from the Pokémon Center at a run. He wasn't super familiar with the layout of Gloire City, and even if he were, he knew he would still probably get lost. That didn't stop him from going as fast as he could to get his blood pumping, letting all those bad thoughts just float away. It was something easy to do, and kept him moving. He didn't expect to run into someone all too familiar outside the hotel in the city.

"Ash!" called the voice of a pink-haired girl. From a distance, Ash couldn't tell just who it was, but as he got closer, he noticed that it was Aria…or Kalos Queen Aria, he figured he should still call her. He pulled himself up to a stop by her, adjusting the hat on his head. "I didn't expect to run into you out here."

"Wanted to go for a run. What's up?" Ash asked with a smile, putting his hands in his jacket pockets in relaxation.

"Just happened to catch sight of you," Aria said simply. Ash smiled at the older girl. "How's Serena doing? It can't be easy to lose. You can understand."

"Of course I can," Ash answered her. He wanted to point out that almost everybody could understand how hard it was to lose, but he refrained from doing so. "And Serena's fine. Something seems to be on her mind, but she's already looking forward to the next challenge."

"That's good," Aria told him, nodding sagely. Ash wasn't sure how to respond to her, especially when she looked at him and appeared to be scrutinizing him. Just when Ash was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, she spoke again. "Like you said, we should all keep moving forward. No giving up until the end, right?"

"Oh…you remember that?" Ash asked. One of his hands left his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"I'd be surprised if anyone who heard that didn't remember it," she told him with a smile and a light giggle. Ash finally looked down and noticed that Aria didn't seem to have a bag of any kind, like she wasn't departing. He blinked a little and wondered just what Aria was doing out here. She seemed to read his mind.

"Oh, I was just going for a walk," she said. "Would you care to join me?"

"Sure," Ash answered with a shrug, the two of them turning towards the building where the Master Class had been held and beginning a leisurely walk. "So, how've you been?"

"Busy," Aria answered. "I thought being Kalos Queen was a difficult job, but it would appear my popularity increased after my fans learned that I took part in the tournament and was involved in that battle. It's been a constant struggle to get away from the paparazzi. I'm sure you've had similar experiences, Mr. MVP of the Kalos Team Tournament."

"Uh…not really…" Ash laughed out, once more rubbing the back of his head. Part of his mind was finding this weird; who would ever think they could walk and talk with the Kalos Queen like they were just old friends catching up? Surely not Ash, but here he was. Somehow, he didn't mind, either. He viewed Aria as a combination of fellow peer and the older sister type, so speaking to her was kind of fun. "Actually, Serena seems to be more popular than me. We got practically mobbed by her fans on our first date."

"So, you two are doing well?" Aria asked, clasping her hands in front of her as they walked. Ash looked at her, and noticed her face looked odd; like she was trying to both smile and frown at the same time. Ash sighed internally; what was with him being near girls who looked perpetually worried about something? He may not have been the smartest, but he could always notice that these days.

"Yeah, we're great. Of course, we haven't told our moms yet, but Serena said something like, 'I want to make sure we've been dating a while before we drop that on them'," he answered her. "I don't totally get it, but if that's what she wants…"

Aria stopped walking, and Ash had moved a few paces ahead before finally realizing she had done so. Turning back, he saw that she looked to be deep in thought. It was certainly unusual, especially for someone who had just defended their title. "Ash, I don't think I've ever asked but…what is your dream?"

"I want to be a Pokémon Master!" Ash assured her. For the first time since his conversation with Serena, Ash felt absolutely positive about something. "I'm going to compete in the Kalos League, win it, and then take on the Champion Diantha."

"That's quite ambitious," Aria commented, her tone serious as she appeared to think about it. Ash folded his arms, not exactly sure where Aria was going with this. "Don't you ever feel like you won't accomplish your dream? Or, do you ever worry about what will happen when you reach your dream?"

"Of course I wonder if my dream's out of reach…but that's why I keep going," Ash told her. His face was drawn into its own frown now. "You have to keep moving forward. Even if you reach one dream, you have to take a step towards a new dream. Nothing ever happens if you just stay still. And if you're having a hard time, then you just gotta trust in your companions and your Pokémon to help lead you."

"Companions, huh?"

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed now. To his slight surprise, the Kalos Queen actually looked moderately surprised by this notion. Or maybe it was just contemplative…he really couldn't understand girls, even ones named "Serena". "Like, my first gym battle here in Kalos…I lost bad. I felt like I let my Pokémon and myself down, and no matter what I could do, it would never pull out a victory for me. Then Serena came and reminded me to never give up. She encouraged me to get training, and when I was battling Viola, she reminded me again. She pushed me forward and helped me to take that step."

"Then you helped her to take hers," Aria finished, finally seeming to come to some sort of conclusion. "You really do love each other, don't you?"

"Yeah," Ash confirmed, nodding his head.

"I think in some way, that's what I'm missing as Kalos Queen," Aria said, looking up at the now lightening sky, bathing the city in gold. Ash just kept his eyes on her. "As Kalos Queen, I can smile at someone and light up their world. Just being there can make all of the people happy. But…I think what Serena can do is something far better."

"What…do you mean?" Ash asked. He really didn't know where Aria was going with this, but it seemed like she was figuring some stuff out for herself. Her gaze was lifted towards the castle, but Ash's own gaze remained riveted on her.

"Serena can influence individually. She forms a very personal connection with each person she meets," Aria began to explain. "Any actor can put on a performance and enthrall the masses, but not everyone can inspire an individual on a deep level. I see in the way you look at her, and Clemont and his sister, just how much she's done that for each of you. I saw it in the way Seamus apologized to her. I don't think I could do that…because I've never had that level of companionship. My road to Kalos Queen was an almost lonely one, training with just Palermo and my Pokémon. Perhaps it's important to be able to stand on your own without the support of others, but I wonder if it may be better to have people support you, and then you support them in turn."

"Hmmm…" Ash said, now tapping his foot as he tried to figure out what she was trying to say. "I don't exactly understand what you mean, but Serena is strong because she's Serena. That's just her. She made it this far because she believed she would and she never gave up…and I'll always be with her to encourage her to keep going."

"And that's what I'm talking about," Aria concluded. Ash was still a little confused, but it seemed like Aria was saying that it was important for people to have friends and people who inspired them to truly reach their dreams. That was something Ash could agree with. "Anyway, I should probably head back to the hotel to get packed. Tell Serena that she's free to challenge me for the crown any time."

"Yeah, well next time, Serena's going to win!" Ash assured her.

"I look forward to it, then," Aria told him with a genuine smile, turning around to head back the direction they came from. "Good luck, Ash. I'll be cheering for you in the Kalos League."

"And I'm going to win it all!" Ash told her with a fistpump. Moments later, the Kalos Queen had vanished around a corner from view. Shaking his limbs a little, Ash decided to run back to the Pokémon Center, straight past the castle where the Master Class had been held. As he reached the area, he saw a car pulling out, an older woman inside. More importantly, and to his surprise, he found Serena and her Pokémon there as well. Had he been gone so long that the others were already getting up for the day? Scratching his head, he approached his girlfriend.

"Ash!" Serena gasped out upon the sight of him. He smiled at her and waved his hand, causing her to blush a little. A month in and little stuff like that could still make his girlfriend look like a tomato. "I didn't realize you were gone…"

"Just out for a run. What are you doing here?" Ash asked. Serena looked a little nervous, like she wasn't sure how to answer his question, but she still threw her hands behind her back and decided to answer.

"I had to give an answer to someone," Serena answered. That didn't explain much, but Ash figured it had to do with whatever was on her mind the previous night. She looked happier now, so he felt it didn't matter much. "Ash…you'll…stay by my side, right? I want to journey with you and learn more, get more inspired…be satisfied with myself as myself."

"Serena, I promised you that I would," Ash said, taking just a few steps over to clasp her hand. "Besides, you're moving towards your dream still, right?"

"Of course. I'm not giving up on it."

"And dreams should be shared," Ash said, smiling at his girlfriend. "You share your dream with me, and I'll share mine with you. That's what having a relationship is, right?"

Somehow, Ash knew he should have seen it coming, but it still surprised him every time Serena kissed him. This one was different, though. It seemed more relieved and more filled with love than usual. It was like she didn't want to let go of him, and he didn't really mind. When she finally stopped, Serena leaned her head forward and touched his forehead with her own. "I made the right choice, then."

"Right choice?" Ash whispered, trying to keep with the low tone Serena was using. The honey blonde drew back and smiled that perennially cute smile.

"I was offered an opportunity to train to become the next Kalos Queen. It would have meant leaving all of you," she said to him. Ash blinked; she had been sitting on something that important and hadn't told him?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash asked, blurting it out before he could stop himself. "I…We're dating, right? Shouldn't we tell each other things like that?"

"I didn't want to worry you, though it seemed like you were worried, anyway," Serena answered. The two started walking now, and Ash was still trying to make sense of just what was going on. "Besides, I had already made my decision, and I told her so. I want to keep being with you, no matter where that journey leads. It may seem selfish, taking that part of you but…"

"It's not," Ash said. "You're not selfish. You want to get better, and be better. Something like that, you can't do it alone."

"Right," Serena confirmed. She looped her arm within Ash's and pulled herself up against him. Other than their spontaneous kisses, this was the closest contact they could usually have. Ash liked it; it made her feel closer. It also made him say something that he hadn't truly noticed until Aria had mentioned it.

"You inspire me, Serena," he said, like she needed to know or be reminded of this fact.

"That's very sweet, Ash," Serena said, the grin on her face stretching wide. "Now, let's get back to the Center. I'm sure the others will wonder where we've gone."

Ash could only nod and hold on to his girlfriend as they began walking back to the Center, Serena's Pokémon behind them. He smiled, glad that Serena had chosen her path. Aria had been right, about needing companions.

Because life wasn't all give and no take. It was an exchange. Long ago, Cynthia had told him "when one life meets another life, something will be born", and he could easily recall those words now. When he had met Serena, something was different. She had given him hope, and he had given her courage. They had inspired one another, and they could have never done that on their own. Serena understood that.

Life was a give  _and_  a take.

Life was taking a step forward at the same time as someone else.

Serena understood that, and Ash knew that was why she would one day be Kalos Queen, and he would one day become Champion. Most importantly, though, was that they'd do it together. That was all that mattered.

_Fín_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Another complete! So, what was the inspiration for this story? Simply put, it all came from that line during the Master Class where Serena mentions that all she's done in receive from others. I, personally, don't believe that, but it stems more from her confidence issues. So, in the context of this universe where Ash and Serena are now dating and Ash knows Aria well enough to have a conversation, I decided to explore this aspect. Giving to others selflessly is part of it all, but life is more than giving; we take a part away from everyone we meet, no matter what. Being as close as the XY gang is, this would be inevitable. That was the point. I only hope I conveyed it in the best way and it came across, ha ha…
> 
> All that said, sorry if it wasn't as fluffy as you may wish for, but I do so love writing introspective pieces like this. I'd like to think I kept everyone in character, too. For now, this is the final oneshot for this AU series until more of the anime has aired. I do have one planned, but I need more of the anime to air to decide where to place it. Who knows, though? I may be inspired to add more after the next week. However! I do have two not-this-AU centered oneshots planned. So, be expecting those in the next couple of weeks!
> 
> Please look forward to it and enjoy! Also, big, big thanks to all my fans from "Love in the Time of Teamwork" who read and reviewed the last oneshot. Hope you enjoyed this one. Be sure to Review and, as you all know,
> 
> Dare to Be Silly,
> 
> Epicocity


End file.
